


hooked on all these feelings (know exactly what i’m feeling)

by inyourorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, chuulip roommates, fuck buddies, lipves - Freeform, past chuuves, smut in later chapter(s), yvesoul roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourorbit/pseuds/inyourorbit
Summary: A quick and accidental run-in with Sooyoung had escalated from zero to a hundred in about an hour. They weren’t even friends.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134
Collections: lipves ffs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes since the summer, actually since march maybe. thought i should just finish it up and post it though it’s certainly not my best. updates won’t be immediate.
> 
> kudos and ~kind comments are always welcome and so appreciated.
> 
> thanks for reading!

Sooyoung collapses on the bed next to the woman that’d just been underneath her, catching her own breath and trying to slow her own heartbeat down to a normal pace. She was tired. Despite the reputation she’d somehow garnered, she hadn’t slept with anyone for a long time. Not since her first two years of university. Her third year was spent in a relationship with a college freshman and they’d never gotten that far. Sooyoung had been fine with it. She didn’t feel like she’d been missing out. Of course she thought about sex and kind of missed it sometimes but it wasn’t a necessity, she was never trying to actively escalate their relationship to that level. She was going to entirely let that be her then girlfriend’s choice.

But now?

Now she was in bed with her ex-girlfriend’s best friend and she had a feeling this was all going to end up being one messy situation. 

“Should we talk about this?”

Jungeun wasn’t sure how the fuck this had happened, her body sweaty and wrapped up in the sheets that belonged to her best friend’s ex. God. She really shouldn’t be here. 

She shouldn’t have said yes when Sooyoung asked if she wanted to come over - trying to form a truce between them - after what was a friendly enough conversation for the first time in awhile she they’d seen each other at university. 

Jungeun shouldn’t have said yes when Sooyoung asked if she could kiss her, but she wanted to - god, did she want to - so she did.

Sooyoung asked every step of the way, making sure Jungeun wanted this as much as she did, and every step of the way said yes yes _yes._

“There’s not really much to say, I don’t think.”

Sooyoung didn’t mean it harshly, it’s just this had not been what she had in mind when she asked Jungeun over, figuring they could continue the conversation they were having in their university courtyard someplace a little warmer, a little more quiet. Someplace like Sooyoung’s apartment. 

Jungeun brushes her undoubtedly messy hair back with her hand as she sits up from the bed, the sheets pooling at her waist and exposing her bare torso. 

If Sooyoung didn’t think they needed to talk then there wasn’t a reason for her to stay here.

“You don’t have to go, you know,” Sooyoung was being entirely too calm about all this. Jungeun wanted her to be feeling the same way she was, guilt low in her belly because they shouldn’t have done this. They had an additional person to consider and neither of them had given her one thought once they’d crossed the threshold of Sooyoung’s doorway. 

And, fuck, what if Jiwoo does find out? 

Even though mere moments ago Sooyoung was fucking her into the mattress, Jungeun doubted the older girl wanted to cuddle. Though she wasn’t quite sure what she was playing at, telling her she didn’t have to go. 

They’ve known each other for awhile but they never hung out, they’d never been alone with each other on their own until today. This was honestly just a fluke.

“Why would I stay Sooyoung?”

Sooyoung shrugs, “We’re friends, I’m going to see you around campus no matter what. No need to make it awkward just because this happened.”

Jungeun raises an eyebrow. They weren’t exactly that. _Friends_. Not really, anyway. They had hung out kind of whenever Jungeun was third-wheeling with Jiwoo and Sooyoung. Then after the breakup, they had a sort of mutual distaste for one another. You know, because Sooyoung had broken her best friends heart. Sooyoung always felt a threat within Jungeun’s eyes anytime she saw her with Jiwoo, like a warning to not come near them. 

Sooyoung wasn’t feeling so worried about that anymore, though. Not after the way she had Jungeun falling apart beneath her, breathy whines spilling Sooyoung’s name from her pretty mouth.

Jungeun clears her throat, “I really should get home before it gets too late. I don’t want Jiwoo to worry or wonder where I am.”

One of them had to say her name out loud.

She’s the single and most important reason why this never should have happened. 

“Are you going to tell her?”

Jungeun met her eyes with a look of incredulity. 

She was gathering her clothes from around the room, cringing when she slid her panties back on not remembering how wet she’d been and how ruined they were by the time Sooyoung had pulled them down her legs just to spread them and tease her about how turned on she’d gotten so fast. They were definitely getting tossed away when she got back home. 

_Now_ so wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. 

“No way,” Jungeun sighs, “Not yet anyway. Or, maybe not at all. It was one time, right?”

Sooyoung nods, “Sure. If you want it so be.”

Jungeun couldn’t sort out an answer to that suggestion. Did she want it to be the only time? 

“I just think it’s for the best. There shouldn’t have even been a first time.”

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything to that, only nods her head one more time. 

“I’ll see you later?” there’s some sort of hopefulness painting Sooyoung’s voice as she asks the question that confuses Jungeun.

“I- um, yeah? Around campus maybe?”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to see her in this manner or spending time together just the two of them. Not after tonight. Jungeun didn’t necessarily think this would happen again. But it could.

A quick and accidental run-in with Sooyoung had escalated from zero to a hundred in about an hour. They weren’t even friends. Jungeun wasn’t sure she trusted herself to be around Sooyoung now since that happened. Doesn’t think she could say no now that she knows what being with Sooyoung feels like.

She wanted to roll her eyes. Of course the best sex she’s ever had was with someone she couldn’t stand.

.

There was no way she didn’t still look fucked out. Even with enough time passing, Jungeun was still struggling to smooth down her hair despite brushing it back again and again with her hands to get it to like she hadn’t just had sex. She used to carry a hair brush in her bag and was currently regretting ever removing it. 

Though, how does one prepare for a situation like this when you’re not expecting it? 

Jungeun was hoping by the grace of some higher power or even just on luck that Jiwoo would be in her bedroom or not around so she could make into the house quietly and take a much needed shower and lay down before she had to face anyone else.

Jungeun knew that was too good to be true though when she could hear the girl singing from the top of her lungs from outside their apartment door. Even though it sucked that she wouldn’t be able to avoid the girl, hearing Jiwoo’s voice still made her smile. Made her feel grateful that Jiwoo’s in her life and has been for as long as she can remember. She feels a pang in her chest at the thought of possibly hurting her best friend. 

“Hey, you’re back!”

Jiwoo had been needier, for friendship and comfort, ever since the breakup with Sooyoung. 

It’s been over a few months, but she still hadn’t quite gotten back into the swing of things being on her own again. Not that she was ever alone _alone_ to begin with but she was relying on Jungeun a lot more. To keep her company, to keep her mind off of things. It didn’t bother Jungeun, Jiwoo’s her best friend. That’s something she never wants to change. 

“Yeah,” Jungeun faces her roommate, a little timidly, brushing her hair back with her hand for the hundredth time that night, “Sorry, I really meant to be back sooner. Got a little caught up.”

Jiwoo lets her eyes rake over Jungeun’s disheveled appearance, the marks - _hickeys_ \- littering the soft skin of her neck, sees how they trail down beneath the collar of her shirt and clearly down to her chest. 

“Looks like you had a great time though,” Jiwoo giggles and winks and Jungeun immediately goes to find the closest mirror before letting out a frustrated groan.

Sooyoung had marked her up _good_. Jungeun hadn’t even realized in the moment when Sooyoung was sucking and biting all over her skin. Of course she didn’t stop to check herself out in a mirror before leaving Sooyoung’s place to hurry home to Jiwoo. 

“Who was it?” Jiwoo asks, nothing but curiosity in voice, “I didn’t think you were seeing anybody.”

Because Jungeun most definitely would have told her if she had been. 

Jungeun could feel bile wanting to rise up in her throat instead of the lie she was surely about to give Jiwoo, guilt clouding her brain. 

“I’m not,” she clears her throat. 

It wasn’t going to happen again, right? It couldn’t. She wouldn’t let it.

“Just a person I ran into on campus today. We aren’t really close friends, but we started talking and next thing I knew we were at her apartment. It kind of went from there.”

That wasn’t actually a lie at all. 

Jiwoo frowns though, “That doesn’t really sound like you, Jungie.”

She knew Jiwoo wasn’t judging her, but she felt the sting anyway. Jungeun didn’t want to be that stupid cliche where people would utter things like, _it just happened_ or _next thing I knew we were both naked_. Maybe no one’s ever said the latter but, honestly, god forbid she ever speak those words out loud.

Even though it’s the stark truth.

“I know,” Jungeun leaves it at that, not even knowing where or how to begin explaining the lack of impulse she felt being so close to Sooyoung.

This was bad.

.

Jungeun stared at herself in the mirror for a long time the next morning. The bruises littering her skin were more purple today and also not as easy to cover up as she thought they might be. She did her best, opting to add a scarf to her outfit. Jungeun was grateful for the nearing winter and therefore the scarf making enough sense no one would bother questioning it. It covered up most of Sooyoung’s damage but there were still some marks poking out from the top of the accessory.

Jungeun could only wish that people had the common decency to not say anything to her, and if they did want to talk about her then hopefully they did so behind her back and way out of earshot so she could pretend everything was fine. 

She and Jiwoo both had morning classes at the same time that day and rode together to campus. They were walking together toward one of the buildings when Jiwoo spoke up, spotting someone across the way.

“Look, there’s Sooyoung! We should say hi.”

 _We should not_ , Jungeun couldn’t help but think to herself, holding herself back from practically screaming out her disapproval at the idea. That would only attract more attention and she could live without that if she were being honest. 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo didn’t end on _bad_ terms necessarily, but Jiwoo certainly hadn’t seen the break up coming. So, along with feeling blindsided she felt heartbroken because she thought their relationship was going great. 

Jungeun knew there was a part of Jiwoo that wished her and Sooyoung would get back together. The girl had hung a lot of hopes on that relationship. She was sure Sooyoung was her first love. Maybe it was late in life, for Jiwoo, not seriously dating until her college years and she was the one that pursued Sooyoung in the first place, had been a little infatuated the moment she laid eyes on her and wanted to know her. Sooyoung was receptive but she was never fully all-in and invested like Jiwoo was.

Jungeun was hoping Sooyoung would turn the other way and pretend like she hadn’t seen them coming her way but there was no such luck, the older girl waving as they approached her, a light smile on her face. 

“Hi, Sooyoung!” Jiwoo greeted eagerly, thinking twice about moving in for a hug before settling on something close to an awkward wave. Sooyoung was unfazed, however and pulled Jiwoo in for a quick side hug sending a light blush to the girl’s cheeks. Jungeun could sense she was giddy just from the small display of affection and prayed she wouldn’t let herself get carried away with it. But she knew that Sooyoung truly thought Jiwoo was over her.

“Good morning Jiwoo,” Sooyoung grins, turning to the other girl, “Jungeun.” 

“Hey,” she nods at Sooyoung, remaining nonchalant and pretending as if she’s not thinking vividly about the things Sooyoung did to her the night prior, the way she had Jungeun a trembling mess and calling out her name. 

Mischief is all over her face as she steps closer to Jungeun - the younger woman not trusting that look for one second - as Sooyoung’s index finger brushes down the scarf around Jungeun’s neck only a little bit. She makes a show of inspecting the small bruises that were poorly covered by the scarf that wasn’t pulled up high enough. Sooyoung was gloating, clearly proud of her work. 

“Looks like someone got you good there,” Sooyoung points to the unfortunately visible parts of Jungeun’s neck where she left the goddamn marks.

Jiwoo wasn’t sure if she was missing something but she couldn’t help but laugh at Jungeun’s expense, “That’s pretty much what I said when she got home last night!”

If it wasn’t for the one glaringly obvious reason, Jungeun would’ve lunged at her right there to slap the smug grin off her face. She really wanted to crawl into a hole right now and disappear, her cheeks burning hot at the slight humiliation. Instead she fixed Sooyoung with an icy glare, the older not finding it the least bit intimidating but still returned the gaze tenfold. 

Jiwoo didn’t seem to notice the silent battle waging on between them, her back already turned and waiting for Jungeun to follow suit, “We have to head off to class! It was good to see you.”

“Bye, Jiwoo!” Sooyoung called after her, eyes finding Jungeun’s again before she could run off too, winking at her, “I’ll see you later, Jungeun.”

There was a part of Jungeun that hoped those simple words were a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this chapter much sooner than i thought i was going to be able to. love to see it!
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who's bookmarked, left kudos, and comments. those things (especially commenting) motivates me to keep writing. i love to hear what you think! 
> 
> thanks again, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> PS- sorry for any typos or grammatical errors.

After seeing Sooyoung on campus a week ago, Jungeun hadn't seen her since, hadn't heard from her or bothered to reach out to her herself. She still couldn’t shake the thoughts she was having about the older girl. It was infuriating.

It comes down to the fact that she doesn’t even really like her as a person. Or she thought she didn’t. Sooyoung can come across as either disinterested or cocky. _So_ cocky. The irritating thing is that she didn’t really have a reason not to be.

Sooyoung seemed to be effortlessly good at everything. Everyone liked her. Jiwoo had talked so much about Sooyoung when they were dating that she honestly wasn’t that much of a stranger to Jungeun. They strangely have a lot in common including a shared passion for dancing.

Jungeun still can’t really even explain what _did_ happen. Some power had a hold of her, the sheer magnetism between Sooyoung and herself was too strong to fight. Not that she even tried. Catching up with Sooyoung had been good, if not a little awkward at first but then they found they had a lot to talk about and it had gone from there. Far _far_ from there. She knew her original dislike for Sooyoung was only because the older had hurt Jiwoo.

A part of Jungeun was curious what would happen if she reached out to Sooyoung, if she would come across as desperate. If Sooyoung wanted to see her. They'd exchanged phone numbers before deciding to ultimately carry on with their impromptu hang out turned hook up. 

She pulled up the girl's number on her phone, her index finger hovering over the message icon underneath Sooyoung's name thinking once... twice.. before hearing a soft knock on her bedroom order, turning to see Jiwoo there.

Jungeun let out an internal sigh of relief, not quite sure if she was ready to talk to Sooyoung again.

"Wanna watch a movie with me? We can order food," Jiwoo's smile was bright and Jungeun wanted nothing more than to never let her down. They'd always been here for each other.

Jungeun nods, "Sure, I'll be out in a minute."

She wasn't getting anything else done anyway.

.

Jungeun let Jiwoo pick out the movie. She always does and she never minds because it makes Jiwoo happy and the movies are never bad anyway.

They're side to side, shoulders and legs pressed up against the others, comfortably enjoying the movie when Jungeun feels Jiwoo's eyes on her. She ignores the obvious gaze for as long as she can, her own eyes fixed on the television screen before them before she finally grows tired of it and decides to just entertain Jiwoo. She knows the girl wants to ask her something that Jungeun probably won't want to answer. It's one of the things Jiwoo does, stares at her with the biggest and saddest eyes before Jungeun gives into her every whim. So many years of friendship has made it easier to resist the ploy but she always gives in eventually.

She turns to the girl, "What is it, Jiwoo?"

"Are you ever going to tell me about her?"

Jungeun's eyes narrowed, her brows scrunching up in confusion, not catching Jiwoo's drift at first, "Who?"

"You know," Jiwoo gestures toward Jungeun's neck, implying her curiosity about who the woman is that left the marks all over Jungeun.

The marks had faded for the most, barely there and something about that made Jungeun feel an itch for Sooyoung. They had been a reminder that'd had Sooyoung all over her, and with them disappearing, it was almost as if she'd never been with her at all. She didn't know why that bothered her so much. Someone who was never quite a real presence in Jungeun's life, having quite literally left a mark and not being there at all afterward.

Jungeun shrugs, "There's nothing to tell." 

In hindsight, there really wasn't. Not if she was just going to boil this down to being a one time thing that happened out of left field. It wasn't something that needed to be revisited or dwelled on. Even if that was all she _was_ doing. Thinking about the softness of Sooyoung's skin against her own, but the way her touches were firm and commanding. Her kisses had been been addicting, making her feel lightheaded and craving more. 

"Hmmm," Jiwoo hummed curiously tilted her head, assessing the barely there answer and not feeling convinced, Jungeun was never good at hiding her feelings because her body language gave her away every single time, "Do you like her?"

Jungeun brushed her hair back, running her fingers through her locks and taking a deep breath, "It's complicated, I--" 

A knock at the door sounded, effectively cutting off her words.

Saved by the bell, _again_ , so to speak. Jungeun knew she wouldn't be this lucky every time and Jiwoo rarely dropped anything.

"That's the food," the slightly younger jumped up to grab the door, "This conversation isn't over Jungeunie!"

 _There_ it was.

Maybe she did like Sooyoung. The attraction was unparalleled to anything she's felt in the past, she liked the way Sooyoung teased her. Left her hanging on to the chance of something more, whether that was her intention or not. The situation was unconventional in the first place. What had been going on Sooyoung's mind and why in the world couldn't Jungeun find the strength to deny her? Clearly she hadn't wanted to when the opportunity presented itself.

And Jiwoo hadn't brought up the older girl once in a conversation since they'd had the run-in with her last week. Jungeun considered that something of a good sign. If ever things moved forward or secrets came out, it would lessen the blow if Jiwoo was finally moving on from her ex-girlfriend.

When Jiwoo came back to the couch, the conversation was dropped - _for now_ \- in favor of eating dinner and watching the film in a comfortable silence. Jungeun was grateful for that.

.

The night was dragging on, laying flat on her stomach atop her bed as Sooyoung's eyes bored in upon a school text book with the words blurring together and barely making since the more she stared at it as she was studying for classes, when she suddenly felt the bed dip beside her.

She smiled softly at the welcome intrusion, "Hey stranger."

Jinsol stretches out on the bed next to Sooyoung, yawning before glancing over at the reading Sooyoung was doing, "Need help?"

Sooyoung shakes her head, closing the book and giving her attention to best friend and roommate, "I can't study anymore."

Jinsol chuckles at her friend, knowing that Sooyoung will likely pass her classes whether she studies or not. She's always been that way. They lay beside each other in the quiet for a bit before Jinsol remembers something.

"You had someone here last week," Jinsol pointed out mischeviously, not bothering to pose the observation as a question for Sooyoung's benefit. She knows exactly what she heard from down the hallway that night.  
The roommates haven't had much time to catch up with one another lately, so Sooyoung was glad she was getting to see her more than just in passing and actually getting to speak with her. The topic of conversation wasn't exactly what she had in mind but there's no point in denying it. 

Jungeun _wasn't_ quiet. 

For the record, Sooyoung hadn't known Jinsol was home - she was more considerate than that - but Jinsol must had gotten back home while she'd had Jungeun in her room.

Sooyoung's cheeks tinted a soft pink, "I'm sorry you heard that."

Jinsol bumps her shoulder against Sooyoung's in teasing, "Sounded like a good time though."

"Shut up," her blush deepening a further shade of pink and heating her face right up.

"Who was it?"

Sooyoung only hesitated for a moment. There wasn't anyone she trusted more than JInsol.

"Do you remember Jungeun?"

Jinsol tried to hide her shock. There were a few thoughts racing through her mind when she heard the name. She'd only met her a couple of times, but kdew Jungeun was the best friend of Sooyoung's ex. And Jinsol had been aroung her apartment doing her own things once when Sooyoung had Jiwoo - and her third wheeling friend - over back when they used to be together. The energy had been weirdly charged, with Jiwoo oblivious, but Sooyoung's gaze shuffling over to Jungeun more often than it probably should have. Jinsol also knew that the two had more in common than Sooyoung did with Jiwoo. She knew Sooyoung broke up with Jiwoo because friendship really did suit them better, but now she realizes there were probably a couple other unknown reasons for the split.

Jungeun being the second, right after _better off as friends_.

"Is it serious?"

Sooyoung wasn't sure where to begin with that. It wasn't anything. Yet. She was giving Jungeun space after teasing her on campus that one afternoon. It was hard to know where you stood with someone you haven't spoken to after something so intimate. 

She knew what was stopping her, after seeing Jungeun and Jiwoo. It would be her fault if their friendship ended in shambles and Sooyoung couldn't help but feel like, if this furthers more, she was practically leaving Jungeun alone to deal with the possible backlash for hurting Jiwoo. She didn't want that. Jiwoo was still someone important to her and she wanted to be honest with her. With Jungeun by her side, but she'd let her make the call. Sooyoung was getting ahead of herself though. 

"No. It was the one time."

"But you want it to be?"

_Yes._

She looked away from Jinsol, collecting her thoughts.

People had their ideas about her, no matter how wrong they were she never really corrected those assumptions. That she was flirty, a bit of a player. She liked to tease and have fun but never took it anywhere with anyone. She didn't do the one night stand thing but she didn't do relationships often either.

Jinsol knew her better than anyone else though, like Jiwoo for Jungeun, she saw right through her. Could tell this wasn't just a one-off for Sooyoung even if nothing was actively happening between her and Jungeun for the time being. 

Her quietness was the loudest answer.

"You're so soft, Sooyoung."

.

Jungeun had been stewing in her thoughts for far too many days.

All of them starting and ending with Sooyoung.

She'd seen her pulling onto campus, near the university's dance department, that morning and had been feeling a buzzing under her skin ever since. All the sensations from _that_ night reigniting in her veins, causing her to crave the older girl a ridiculous amount. Sooyoung hadn't seen her, but Jungeun was tired of pretending that she wasn't feeling anything.

 _Fuck it_ she thought as she hastily grabbed her car keys, yelling out a quick goodbye and an _I'll see you later_ to Jiwoo before slamming the apartment door behind her. It wasn't like her to make such rash decisions on a whim but she hasn't exactly been thinking clearly since she slept with Sooyoung first time.

This was ending _now_.

.

Sooyoung was thinking of going out somewhere, anywhere, to just get her mind off of studying for a bit.

(To get her mind off of Jungeun.)

Jungeun wouldn’t know but this wasn’t anything new. The thoughts, the quiet feelings that were getting louder and louder more recently. She was intrigued by Jungeun when they first met, when Jiwoo introduced them when Sooyoung had been dating her.

There was a knock on the apartment door before Sooyoung could even decide what to do with the break she was giving herself.

But opening the door to see Jungeun standing there, sheepish and a little red in the face, wasn’t what - or who - she was expecting to see.

“Hey,” Sooyoung smirks, leaning against the doorway to take in Jungeun’s appearance. The girl was bundled up in enough clothing to keep her warm from the cold permeating the air.

Except the only thought Sooyoung could entertain was how Jungeun’s clothing had found a home on her floor the last time she was here.

Sooyoung thinks these clothes would look better on the floor, too.

“Is Jinsol home?”

Sooyoung smirks at that question. She knows what Jungeun wants, what she’s here for. She wants it just as much, probably more considering the other feelings she's harboring apart from just the physical ones. She had hope their first time with each other wasn’t going to be their last time. Despite whatever the consequences could be if Jiwoo found out. That hope was blooming now, with Jungeun before her.

If Jungeun wasn’t trying to be obvious she was failing, the girl was blushing the moment she laid eyes on Sooyoung.

To be fair, Sooyoung wasn’t wearing much. Despite the chill in air outside, it was decidedly much warmer within her apartment and she’d thought she’d only be spending the day studying up until a few minutes ago so she hadn’t bothered getting fully dressed at any point.

Sooyoung wasn’t regretting that decision one bit, not with the way Jungeun couldn’t figure out where to rest her eyes. They wouldn’t meet Sooyoung’s own eyes but they’d flit over to her lips, to her exposed abdomen- and how toned it is, down to her legs and then back up. Looking above the doorway, off to the side where there were only more doors to other apartment units.

“I didn’t think I’d see you back so soon,” Sooyoung broke the silence. _So soon_? It'd felt like years.

And the girl was never far from her direct thoughts these days. Couldn’t focus on her work because everything was _Jungeun Jungeun Jungeun_ and plus last time here was all Sooyoung’s kind of been able to think about. Craving. Jungeun’s taste, the little noises she makes, how it feels to be inside her. But also her smile, the way the skin between between her eyebrows scrunches up when she's frowning, the occasional lilt in her voice when she speaks. 

“Are you busy?”

“No, I was thinking of going out to find something to do, but it looks like you came to me instead,” Sooyoung winks and Jungeun didn’t think her face could get anymore red than it’d been since she’d arrived but that was quickly proven wrong.

Jungeun really can’t wrack her brain for something to say, feeling too taken aback and too overwhelmed by just... Sooyoung.

What she manages to do is much better.

Deciding to abandon the words she can’t seem to form and throwing all caution to the wind, she takes the steps forward until she’s close enough to Sooyoung to stand on her tip toes, put her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders to pull her down a bit to press her lips against hers.

And all she feels is heat.

A good kind of burn. A heat that starts low in her belly and stretches to the tips of her toes and fingers and she can feel it when Sooyoung’s hands rest low on hips before rising up under the hem of her shirt underneath all the layers of clothing she has on. When Sooyoung’s soft and warm hands come in contact with the bare skin of her back, Jungeun can’t help the sigh that escapes her lips and Sooyoung swallows it up.

This felt right.


End file.
